Maka's a hanyou?
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: What if spirit wasnt really Maka's Father and Kami was with someone else. Im bad with summarys but my cousinYuki from japan asked me to make this story and post it on here so plz read n enjoy it n be nice with ur comments. I love u Yuki-Chan! - pairing:Soulxmaka, inuxkag,blackstarxtsubaki, sesshxrin, kidxpatty some kikyoxinu
1. Chapter 1

V-chan:Hi everyone. My cusion Yuki from Japan asked me to do this story were Maka's a half-dog demon and she's inuyasha and sesshomaru little sister and her father isnt Spirit but Inutoshiu.

Inu:How are you going to pull this off woman?

Kag:Inuyasha dont you be mean to v-chan! Sit boy

Inu:*falls to the ground*

Maka:Haha big brother got sat! *giggles*

Soul:Maka I wouldnt laugh cause you have one to i could do that to you too.

V-chan:QUIET ALL OF YOU! GOD! NOW LET ME GET TO WORK ON THIS STORY!

Kid:V-chan doesnt own inuyasha or Souleater and the characters of both stories.

Maka:Read it or i'll take your SOUL!

* * *

Today was a every important day it was Maka's birthday and she couldn't wait to spend it with her friends. When she looked at her alarm clock she saw that she had slept in for once.

"So the birthday girl decided to join the living," Soul chuckled while leaning against the door frame. Maka smiled and rolled her eye's at her partner while getting up to get dress.

"You need to leave Soul," Maka said while going to her closet pulling out her outfit that she wanted to be a surprise for everyone.

"Aw cant i stay and watch princess," Soul with a wink while laughing as he dodged a shoe being throwin at him. Maka knew Soul like to tease and flirt with Maka alittle and since it was her birthday she'd let him off the hook for now.

Soul had gotten better at cooking thanks to Maka teaching him a few things that were easy to do. Soul surprised himself when he didn't burn the waffles he was making her. After making Maka's favorite breakfeast he went to go get Maka.

"Yo princess breakfeast is ready, come and eat before i eat it all by myself," Soul yelled through the door.

"Ok coming," Maka said while opening the door and Soul couldnt believe his eye's. There stood his meister in a tight red tank-top that showed alittle of her stomach and with a tight black mini skirt to match with her hair down which was rare for Maka to do.

"Wow Maka you look great," Soul said while trying to hold back a major nosebleed from coming.

"Thanks Soul, i thought i would wear this since i haven't before," Maka said with a giggle while walking past him to eat.

All Soul could do was turn and watch her hips sway back and forth while she walked to the table. "Damn it now i got a prolbem," Soul thought as he felt a tent grow in his sweatpants and growled at himself.

"Soul whats wrong?"

"Nothing Maka, ima go get dressed then we can do whatever the princess wants to do," Soul said with his smirk while going to his room.

Maka nodded and smiled while eatting some breakfeast.

While Soul was in his room Maka's iphone4 rang with her mother's ringtone which Maka ran to the phone to answer it.

"Hi Mama, how are you?"

"Happy Birthday my sweet little Maka, Im good but Maka we have to talk about something important dear," Kami said in sweet but serious voice.

"Yes Mama, im listening," Maka said while sitting down on the couch.

"Maka it's your ninteinth birthday, Do you remember what is to happen on your ninteith birthday sweetheart?"

"Yes mama i remember what will happen tonight, Have you talked to daddy?"

"Yes i have and so you know he's on his way to see you along with your brothers," Kami said.

"Will we live like you and daddy promised as a happy family again?" Maka asked with a cheer voice.

"Of course it's to quiet in that manion when your not there and father and i cant wait for you to come home my sweet little puppy," Kami said while cooing at Maka.

"Mama im not a baby anymore, i got to go mama, love you" Maka said with a blush with embarraisment as she saw Soul trying to hold in his laugh.

"Love you too sweety and tell Soul i said hi," Kami said then hung up on Maka.

Maka sighed while flopping on to the couch hiding her face.

"So is the sweet little puppy, ready to get going?" Soul said while laughing as he grabbed his keys for the bike. Maka nodded and followed Soul with a pink blush on her cheeks hating her mama for using her nickname while Soul was in the room.

"YAHOO THE BIRTHDAY GIRL IS HERE," BlackStar yelled when they all meet at Kid's place for Maka's birthday. Everyone she knew from the academy were there even Lord Death.

"Hello Maka and happy birthday," Lord Death said in his cheeky voice while patting her on the head.

"Hello Lord Death and thank you," Maka said with a smile.

"Are you ready for tonight my dear? You'll be your true self again," Lord Death asked while cocking his head to the side. Maka face sadened for a mintinue, but then smiled while nodding her head yes.

"What's wrong Maka my dear?"

"Im just worried about how Soul and the others will think or say to me," Maka said while looking over at her group a friends on the other side of the room laughing and talking.

"They will except you Maka dont you worry now and go have fun and stop worring, i got to go byeeee," Lord Death in his cheeky voice while waving by as he left. Maka waved goodbye then walked over to her friends.

"Hey Guys, what's up?"

"Ah the birthday girl just who we were about to looking for, we have a surprise for you," Liz said with a smile.

"Come on guys i dont think i can take anymore surprises," Maka said with a sigh.

"So i guess we'll go back to Japan then Maka," A few voices came from behind her.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo," Maka gasped at seeing her old friends of the family.

"Wow look how big you got Maka," Sango said with a huge smile.

"But how did you guys get here?"

"It was all thanks to your friends Maka, plus i cant wait to see what happens to you tonight," Shippo said happily while giving her a hug.

"Thanks you guys," Maka said while hugging Soul and the others.

"Hey what about me? Dont i get a hug?" Miroku asked with his puppy eye's.

Maka gave him a hug until she screamed when she felt a hand on her butt and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Your still a prevert like i remembered," Maka mumbled about while hiding behind Soul to protect her butt from him.

"Present time or me and will open them on you Maka-chan," Patty said while dancing around with her stuffed animal which came out of no where. Maka just laughed and followed Patty to open her gifts while the others to Sango and Miroku and Shippo.

The party lasted until a eleven o'clock at night leaveing Kid and Liz a big mess to clean Maka was trying to help but they told her that the birthday girl doesnt lift a finger on her birthday.

She walked out onto the balcanee enjoy her last hour or two as a human before her powers were reawaken that would make her herself again.

"Maka?"

"Oh hey Kid what's up?"

"My father wishes for you to meet him in the death room, but i dont know why at this late hour would want to talk to you it's so unsymmetrical," Kid with a sigh while going back inside to fix things.

"I guess my time is up then," Maka said while looking at the smiling moon.

"What's your time up for?"

"Oh Soul dont scare me like that," Maka said while trying to calm down her heartbeat.

Soul just chuckled while putting his jacket over after watching her shiver from the cold soft wind. "So what's your time up for?" Soul asked again while they walked to his bike.

"Soul thank you, you made my last night a great one," Maka said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um...your welcome but Maka what's gotten into you?" Soul asked while blushing and starting the bike to head to the school. The others planned to follow after everything was cleared up from the party.

"Dont worry about it ok," Maka said while walking up the steps with Soul following her which she didnt know why.

"Why are you following me Soul," Maka asked while continuing to the Death room.

"Because we were called into the death room, that's why Maka for a girl who's really smart you act stupid," Soul said while rolling his eye's then closed them waiting for a Maka-chop to happen but it never came.

"what's gotten into her? She'd usally Maka-chop me with a comment like that," Soul thought while following his meister.

* * *

~Death room~

"Hello Maka, i hoped you enjoyed the party Kid and the others throw for you My dear," Lord Death asked in his very cheeky voice while pouncing up and down.

"Yes i did very much sir," Maka said smiling.

"Hey Maka why is Lord Death's concuil here?"Soul asked Maka while whispering it to her.

"Because of me," Maka whispered back while stepping forward when Sid and Spirit came up from behind her and held her down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MEISTER? GET THE HELL OFF MY MEISTER," Soul yelled with anger and confusion in his voice while some teachers held him back from interfearing. But Lord Death stopped him and told him everything would be answered in a few mintinues and he had to be patenit and wait.

"We will put the beads of subugasion on her so she wont harm anyone and Soul will be the one to watch and control her, now Sid, Spirit brease yourselfs cause she will put up a fight at first, now to remove the spell," Lord Death said happily while cracking his nuckles.

Right when Lord Death was about remove the spell Maka and Soul's friends came in.

"Father what's going on here?'' Kid asked while all the deathscythes blocked their way over to Maka. Lord Death ignored his son and began to relase the spell on Maka and soon a plusing sound could be heard and seen coming from Maka.

Maka's hair turn to a snow white silver and had to dog ear apear on her head with her eye's turned into a beautiful soft golden color. Her fangs and claws grew back and soon Maka was fight to break scared about what was going on while looking around from someone she reconized to protect her.

But soon Maka was knocked out by a reaper-chop and fell to the ground.

Soul and the others ran over to Maka and Soul held her in his arm's trying to figure out what happen to her.

"What did you do Lord Death," Tsubaki asked while looking at her best friend and like a sister to her. "I released the spell on Maka that hide Maka's hanyou and demonic powers, So she could live as a normal human until her ninteith birthday."

"Why dont we save the questions in the morining and get some rest,Oh and Soul if she starts to act up just say the word sit and the beads around her neck will do the rest" Lord Death said while waving them off.

Everyone went home to get some rest. When Soul got home he carried them sleeping girl up to the apartment and held her while she slept on the couch using him as a pillow.

"You got alot of explaining to do tomorrow my love," Soul thought and fell asleep.

* * *

V-chan:Well thats it for now people! im tired and ima take a nap

Soul: *carries me to bed*

Maka:Poor V-chan all tired out, Read this or i'll take your SOUL!

Inu:I wanted to be in the first chapter.

Kag:Stop complaning Inuyasha

Soul:V-chan doesnt own Soul Eater or Inuyasha or the characters.

Inu:But Kagome *whines*

Kag:Inuyasha sit boy!

Inu:*slams into the ground* OOOOOWWWW!


	2. Meet the family and explains the past

V-Chan: Ok people here's chapter 2 of Maka's a hanyou?

Inu: Am I going to be in this one V-Chan?

V-Chan: Maybe I don't know yet so calm down alright...sheesh

Kago: Leave V-Chan alone Inuyasha! Sit Boy!

Inu: AGH! *falls to the floor*

Soul: Wow that looks like it hurt

Maka: Yea it did, I feel sorry for you Inuyasha

Inu: Geez thanks Maka! *grumbles*

V-Chan: I don't own shit pple! I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Soul eater and I certainly don't own the characters.

The next morning Maka woke up fresh and felt different when suddenly she noticed that Soul was asleep holding her in his arms from falling off the couch. Maka just smiled and got out of her partners arms and went to the bathroom.

~bathroom~

"I can't believe it I'm me again and it feels great," Maka said while twitching her new doggie ears on her head while smiling into the mirror.

Maka got into the shower to wash up from last night after all the excitement that had happen last night. After feeling all squeaky clean Maka went to her room and got dressed to go make Soul some breakfast before she gets a boat loud of questions from her friends.

~living room~

Soul woke up to feel rather colder than normal like he normally would. Then he noticed Maka wasn't by his side any more.

'' Yo Maka where are you?"

"In my room and do you have to yell I can perfectly hear you without the yelling," Maka yelled back knowing Soul won't be able to hear her if she talked.

Maka remembered something last night from transforming into her Hanyou state which she was getting scared now on how the others would react to this new state of hers.

A knock came to the door and Soul asked through the door "Is it safe for me to come in Maka?"

"Of course Soul I'm dressed so come in," Maka said while her ears twitched nervously on how Soul her partner, her best friend, and the man she loved would react to this.

Once Soul came in there was an awkward aura in the room between the two of them.

Maka started to play with her hair waiting for someone to make the first move to talk but nothing came out of their mouths and so it was starting to piss Maka's demon side off.

"Well what do you want human," Maka yelled with anger in her voice not meaning too.

"Sorry for worrying about you," Soul yelled back while growling back at Maka to show he wasn't scared of her.

"Sorry about that, it's just the awkwardness pissed my demon side of that's why I yelled I'm sorry Soul," Maka said while looking down at the ground then got the courage to speak again.

"Well go ahead and say it already!"

"Say what Maka?" Soul asked with a confused voice and facial expression.

"Tell me that you hate me and that I'm a good for nothing half-breed, a mutt, and that you want me out of your life, because I know you humans to well," Maka growled with sadness and anger within her voice and eyes while her ears twitched fast.

"Maka I could never say those things to you and I don't know what your life was like before you came here, but I would never hurt you physical, mental, or emotionally, your my best friend and my partner but I have a question for you, why didn't you ever tell us that you were a half demon?" Soul asked while pulling his partner into a hug and gentle petted her hair to calm her down.

"Because I was hated by everyone except for my family and Lord Death," Maka said while pulling away from Soul and sat down on her bed while looking down at the ground.

Soul looked at Maka shocked to hear that how could anyone hate such a sweet, kind, but violent girl like her.

"So let me get this straight you thought me and the others would hate you for being a hanyou because what humans and demons did to you in the past," Soul said while sitting down next to Maka on the bed.

Maka nodded her head while trying to hide her tears which didn't work at all when it came to Soul. Soul just sighed and held his partner while she quietly cried on his chest.

After what seemed like an hour of crying Maka had finally stopped and just smiled at Soul as a thank you.

"So what are we going to have to eat," Soul asked while going to the kitchen to grab a bite.

"I could make something if you like," Maka said with a soft smile until someone knocked at the front door.

"I got it Maka, why don't you find us something to eat or we'll just order carry out," Soul while going to the door.

When he answered the door there stood a tall man with snow white silver hair, doggie ears, and soft golden amber eyes like Maka.

"Um can I help you?"

"Where is she?" The man asked a scowl on his face like he was ready to tare something apart.

"Hey I don't who the hell you think you are? But I don't have any idea of who you're looking for!" Soul yelled back at the man while also growling back.

"Where's Maka? Where's my sister you Baka?" The man growled at Soul with anger in his eyes.

"Your sister? She's in the kitchen," Soul said while moving aside so the man and a woman who was behind him the whole time not saying a word could come in.

"Hey Soul who's at the ... Door? B-big brother?" Maka asked with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. The man nodded while also smiling softly at his little sister that he had missed so much.

"Inuyasha! I've missed you so much," Maka wailed while crying into his chest and hugged him as hard as she could hoping it wasn't a dream.

"No it's not a dream little sister, I'm here now so stop the tears you know I hate to see you cry like this," Inuyasha said while comforting Maka with pets on her head.

"It's good to see that you are well Maka," The woman finally spoke with a weird smirk that made Soul uncomfortable when he looked at her.

"It's nice to see you to Kikyo," Maka said with a little anger in her voice while forcing a smile on her face and staying next to her brother to stay save from the evil woman.

"So who's that Maka? You know dad's not going to like it that you've been living with a boy," Inuyasha said while sitting down on the couch.

"Big brother this is Soul my partner, Soul this is my big brother Inuyasha and don't worry about his addituted he's very nice even the he can be a jerk sometimes like you," Maka said with a smile and sat between Soul and Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," Soul said while being a gentlemen and shock Inuyasha hand.

"Nice to meet you too Soul, I see you have been taking good care of my sister while she's been here," Inuyasha said while looking around the apartment.

"Big brother where's fluffy and daddy and Rin?" Maka asked like a five year old asking for candy from the candy store. Inuyasha just chuckled while petting her head again.

"They'll be here soon pup so calm down."

"So wait Maka that means that good for nothing Spirit isn't your father?" Soul asked confused as hell and it made his head hurt like crazy.

"Nope he just wishing he could be my father, my father is the great dog demon of the western region of Japan, Inutoshiu takahashi," Maka said with pride in her voice while smiling.

"Tell me Maka dear since we are going to be sister's soon what will you be doing living here or in japan with the family?" Kikyo asked sweetly while glaring at Maka with daggers in her eyes.

"Once I'm done here Kikyo I'll be returning home thank you very much and what do you mean sister's soon?," Maka said with a little growl and glared at the slut in front of her.

"Didn't you get your brothers email Maka, We are getting married in two months," Kikyo said with a smirk on her face like she was gloating something towards the hanyou girl.

"WHAT! INUYASHA TELL ME SHE'S JOKING PLEASE BIG BROTHER," Maka yelled with anger raising more in her voice.

Inuyasha sighed while saying yes its true Maka and tried to get his sister to calm down. Soul put his hand on his meister's shoulder signal her to calm down Maka.

Maka just nodded towards Soul while sitting down between the two boys again with anger at the bitch that was soon to be her sister.

"So tell me Soul what kind of weapon are you?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject quickly before the two girls killed each other which Soul was more than happy to help with since he didn't like the look on his meister's face.

"I'm a scythe but now I'm a death scythe thanks to Maka here, right Maka?"

"Huh? Yep Souls a death scythe and now he's mine and Lord Death's weapon and I became a four star meister so I surpassed mama like I always planned to with help from Soul," Maka said while smiling at Soul which him blush just to see her smile.

"Well Mama isn't going to like that she always likes to be looked up to by us Maka," Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"Coming from the little boy who used to look up to me and follow me around like he just got a new chew toy," A older woman's voice came into the conversation making everyone to turn around to see Kami Takahashi standing in the living room.

"MAMA!" Maka yelled while running over to give her mother a big hug while crying tears of happiness.

"Hello my sweet little puppy, look at you and how much you've grown," Kami said with proudness in voice while looking Maka over.

"Hello Kami it's good to see you again," Soul said with a smirk on his face while waving to her from the couch.

"Hello to you too Soul, Inuyasha can I have your help for a mintinue I need to get Maka's birthday presents out of the car?"

"Sure thing mom," Inuyasha said while getting up along with Soul as they walked out of the apartment.

"So Maka what's this I hear that you became a four-star meister and made Soul a death scythe," Kami asked while sitting down texting her husband asking him where he was.

"Yep Mama I made Soul into a death scythe and surpassed you because I wanted to be just like you," Maka said with smile while bringing in some drinks for everyone.

"YAAAAHOOOO YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME FOR IM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR," Black Star yelled while jumping through the opened window of Soul and Maka's apartment while using Tsubaki as a microphone.

"Hello I'm a chain scythe not a microphone thank you and hello Maka sorry about that," Tsubaki said while turning back to her human form.

"It's alright Tsubaki, Black Star, Tsubaki this is my mother Kami and my future sister-in-law Kikyo," Maka happily to say her mother's name but angrily saying Kikyo's like she wanted to kill her.

"Nice to meet you Kami-sama, "Tsubaki said while bowing in respect to the older woman.

Kami smiled and nodded to the girl while all of them talk Soul and Inuyasha came in tired from all the present that they had to carry up for Maka to open.

Soon everyone was there except for Maka's Dad and big brother and his wife.

"Here Maka, Kirara had kittens so I thought you would like to have one as well since you played with Kirara all the time growing up," Sango said with a smile and handing her a two tailed fire cat demon.

"Thank you so much Sango," Maka said while giving the kitten a little gentle hug then put her on her lap to open the rest of her presents. Maka had gotten from her mother and father, a laptop, 2 iPods, three new game systems, video games, clothes, kimonos, stuffed animals, jewelry, books and a brand new car which was a 16.4 Veyron super sports car her mother drove her in.

"Wow Maka your parents spoil you don't they?" Liz asked while looking at all the stuff Maka had gotten. Maka just smiled and nodded her head while cleaning up the paper's from the presents. A knock came to the door.

"Giraffe and I got it," Patty yelled while running to the door while everyone chuckled at the childish girl with her stuff animal.

"Heeello," Patty said while letting two men two and a woman into the room.

"Patty who is it?"

"Hello Baby girl," Inutoshiu said with a chuckle and held his arms opened for his daughter which Maka was in his arms two seconds flat.

"Daddy I've missed you so much," Maka said while hugging him close to her.

"MAKA-CHAN!"

"RIN-CHAN!" Maka yelled while hugging her favorite sister-in-law and jumped up and down happily with squeals and giggles.

"Hello little sister," A cool and cold voice came but with a soft small smile on his lips.

Hey Fluffy," Maka said giving her brother sesshomaru a hug then everyone was laughing and having a great time.

"Well me and Sango and Shippo better get going or will miss our flight back to Japan," Miroku said while getting up with his wife and son.

"Aw ok Bye guy's thanks for coming here for my birthday," Maka said while giving hugs and walking them to the door as a good hostess would.

"No problem Maka and I can't wait for you to move back so we can hang out again," Sango yelled while walking away.

"Soul my son what is Maka to you?" Inutoshiu asked the white haired boy while Maka and her mother were in the kitchen.

"She's my best friend and partner sir," Soul said while blushing while trying not to look at the older demon in the eyes.

"Yea right I can smell it on you that you are in love with my sister," Inuyasha said a little rudely for Inutoshiu liking. Inutoshiu slapped Inuyasha upside the head with a growl while Soul just sat there and watched.

"So does that mean Soul is going to be my brother-in-law soon?" Rin asked happily eating some cookies. "Rin calm down," Sesshomaru said pulling the cookies away from his now hyper wife.

"What does she mean Inutoshiu?" Soul asked politely while setting down his drink.

"Really don't they tech you anything in that school of yours?"

"Inuyasha enough, what Rin means Soul is that your her soul mate, you calm her demon down with one touch and your scent is always on her plus she talks about you all the time, when a person does that to us demons we know that they are the ones were meant to be with for life," Inutoshiu said while informing Soul about demon mating.

"Whatcha talking about?" Maka asked while coming in with plates for dinner for everyone which was steak, mash potatoes and corn.

"We're talking about mating and your love life," Rin said with a giggle while taking a plate to eat and said thank you.

"Hey my love life isn't any of your business," Maka said with a blush while sitting down by her father.

"Of couse it is pup, when you decide to mate I have to above of him and everything," Maka's father said while the others chuckled quietly at the comment. Maka blushed in embarrassment while trying to eat after the conversation they were having with while her friends were here.

"Night every buddy thanks for coming," Maka yelled while waving goodbye to her friends.

"Do you guys want to stay here for the night?" Soul asked cleaning up the plates for dinner and went to put them in the sink.

"Oh no Soul-bear we already have a hotel room booked for a few nights or so, which we should be getting to before it gets very late," Kami said with a smile and yawn. Maka came in and said she'd walk them all down to the cars.

"Daddy you coming?"

"In a minute princess, I'd like to Soul alone for a minute please," Inutoshiu told his daughter with a smile, Maka just nodded her head with a smile.

"What is it sir," Soul asked nervously looking at the dog demon that could easily kill him.

"I'd like you to join me and my wife for lunch tomorrow to talk about Maka."

"Of course sir, I'd be more than happy to join you," Soul said, smirking while shacking his hand.

Soon Maka came up looking worried about what happened while she was gone.

"Soul what did my dad want to talk to you about," Maka asked, worries in her eyes and voice.

"Nothing much was inviting me to have lunch with him to see what I'm like that's all," Soul said, shrugging his shoulders to the hanyou girl while going over to watch TV. "My family really like you and the others Soul, and thank you." "For what Maka?" Soul asked. Maka leaned in and kissed Souls cheek then said "For accepting me as a hanyou, good night Soul."

Maka walked to her room leaving a shock, But happy Soul who was grinning from ear to ear. Soul went to bed to have another great day and maybe get Maka to kiss him again. Before he went into his room, He looked at Maka's door and whispered "Good night my hanyou."

V-Chan: There I'm all done with this chapter pple! ^_^

Soul: Great I have a lunch date with her father and brothers, thanks V-Chan you trying to get me killed!

Maka: Oh Soul Daddy loved you in this chapter and I think he will love you in the next! *smiles*

Inu: He's just lucky dad was there from ripping him apart.

Kago: Inuyasha behave cause when I come into the story you're going to have other things to worry about! *yells* so sit boy!

Inu: *falls to the ground*

Maka: You did deserve that one big brother _

Kid: Well V-Chan doesn't own anything like Soul Eater, Inuyasha, or the characters.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your Soul.

V-Chan: I hope I survive being with you people. *sighs*


	3. Sits, sisters, and i love yous?

V-Chan: Hey everyone ^.^ Im back with another chapter of Maka's a hanyou

Soul: Great ima get my head bit off by a dog demon!

Maka: Soul my dad isnt like that!

Inu: Yea dad isnt like that! Sometimes

Maka:BIG BROTHER!

Inu: Hey im just telling the truth sis!

Soul: *gulps*

V-Chan: Dont worry Soul! I dont own anything!

Maka: Read it or i'll take your SOUL!

* * *

"TIME TO WAKE UP SOUL," Maka yelled, next morning standing right next to Soul's bed. Soul woke up screaming while falling out of bed with a thump.

"Whatcha do that for Maka?"

Maka giggles and pets Soul on the head while walking out of the room saying "I thought it would be fun and breakfeast is ready."

Soul was mumbling about stupid hanyou meisters and waking a cool guy up like that. Maka laughed from in the kitchen hearing Soul complain about the wake up call she gave him. Soon Soul was out of his room and sitting at the table eatting breakfeast.

"Are you ready for that lunch with my dad Soul? Cause I don't mind going with you," Maka said, putting her plate in the sink. Soul thought about it for a mintinue, But shock his head no because he wanted to talk Maka's parents alone about that had to do with Maka.

"Naw why don't you and the girls go out and shop or do whatever it is you girls go on you're little girl days."

"Ok If you say so Soul, But text or call me incease you need me," Maka asked, worried showing in her eyes while walking to her room with one more glance at Soul. Soul sighed and nodded to his meister just she would get off his back for now until later when he came back from the lunch.

* * *

~At the restruant~

Soul makes it to the restruant right on time to see that Inutoshi,Inuyasha,Kikyo,Rin, Sesshomaru and Kami sitting at their table laughing and talking which looked like he was a stranger going into a war zone. Soul walked over to the table slowly with a gulp scared to sit down with them without Maka.

"Hello Souly-bear, I'm so glad you could make it," Kami said, as Soul sat down between Inutoshi and Inuyasha.

"Hello everyone," Soul said, blushing with the nickname Kami used with him all the time when she was around him.

"Soul you know why you are here without Maka right?"

"Yes sir, you wanted to talk to me about her without her being here," Soul said, ordering a glass of water and a steak with corn and greenbeans.

"So please tell me What is she to you? I want the truth this time son," Inutoshi said, taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"Well...I...um...I love her sir," Soul said, blushing with the girls going aw except Kikyo who just looked like a cold hearted woman. Inutoshi and the guys just rolled their eyes as the girls awed and giggled.

"Do you plan to be with her?"

"Yes sir, i plan to, but im trying to figure out the best way to ask her," Soul said, taking a bite of his food. They talked for another hour or two about Maka as a baby or what his family was like.

"Soul What is your family like?" Inutoshi asked, wipping his mouth with her napkin.

"I really dont like talking about my family, I'm sorry it's just a very touchy subject" Soul said, politily trying to avoid the subject. Kami smiled sadly at Soul cause she knew why Soul didn't like about his family since her daughter Maka told her why.

"It's fine Soul, If you don't wan't to talk about them, it's fine," Kami said, trying to change the subject for the poor boy wouldnt be sad anymore.

"But Kami I wanted to know about his family," Inutoshi whined, to his wife with puppy eyes.

"Oh you will get over it honey," Kami said, glaring at her husband for trying to use the puppyeyes with her.

"Thank you Kami," Soul said, smiling knowing that there was one preson on his side except for Maka. Kami nodded her head while smiling. Soon it was time for Soul to head home, after thanking them for a loveily meal Soul go on his bike and got home in twenty-eight mintinues flat.

~Back at Soul and Maka's apartment~

* * *

"Yo Maka im home," Soul yelled, forgetting about her sensitive hearing she had now.

"God Soul, you dont need to yell I'm right here," Maka said, flatting her ears to stop the ringing go through her head. Soul chuckles while apologizing to Maka by petting her head to show he was sorry.

"Soul stop im not a pet or anything," Maka said, blushing as Soul rubbed her ears gentily in his hand. Soul busted out laughing for Maka's statement about being a pet.

"Oh come on Maka i think your doggie ears are adorable on you," Soul said, pulling Maka closer to him while making Maka blush with his lips two inches from hers.

"S-soul w-what a-are you doing?"

"Maka I cant hide it anymore from you, Maka i..." Soul was cut off by a cretian hyper ninja.

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED, HAVE YOU MISSED YOUR GOD," BlackStar yelled, busting Maka and Soul's front door in. The two jumped apart fast while looking away with blushes on their faces.

"Im sorry guys, Did we interput something?" Tsubaki asked, noticing her friends blushing faces and smiled knowing something happened. Soul mumbled about something that no one could understand not even Maka could understand.

"What are you guys still doing inside? It's a georgious day outside, we shouldn't spend the day inside let's go play some basketball," BlackStar said, dragging Maka and Tsubaki out of the apartment while Soul locked the door.

"Wait I dont want to play basketball," Maka whined, pulling away from BlackStar and jumped high into a tree so they couldn't reach her.

"Oh come on Maka, it's be that bad," Tsubaki said, smiling up at her friend.

"I knew it your just trying to lead me into a false sence of sercerity," Maka yelled, pointing down at them. "Please Maka come down from there," Soul yells.

"Dont make Soul subdue you Maka," BlackStar yelled, smirking at the hanyou girl.

" Like any of you could subdue me!"

Maka was laughing while leaning against the tree. Soul and BlackStar smirked at each other then looked back at the hanyou girl up the tree.

"Oi Maka!"

"What do you want Soul?" Maka asked, looking at her partner with a confused look on her face.

"Sit girl!" Soul said.

Maka came crashing down from the tree and landed on the ground in a deep hole. Tsubaki gasped and ran over to Maka to make sure she was ok.

"Oh my god Soul you killed her," BlackStar said, poking Maka's body. Soul, BlackStar and tsubaki back up when they start to hear a growl come from Maka. Maka jumps up really fast while yelling "WHATCHA DO THAT FOR SOUL?"

"Your alright? But you just fell from like eight feet," Soul asked, this shocked Soul and the others.

"Of course im alright, that fall is nothing to a demon's body, unlike you humans would have died insteally," Maka said, shrugging her shoulders and wipping the dirt of her with help from Tsubaki.

Soon they were at the courts when they saw Kim, Jackie, Havar, and Ox.

"Hey guys what's up?" BlackStar said.

"Who's the hanyou girl," Kim asked, playing with Maka's ears.

"Kim can you please stop playing with my ears?"

"Hey how do you know my name," Kim asked, shocked since she hadn't told her name to her.

"Kim it's Maka, she's a hanyou," Tsubaki said, smiling also played with Maka's ears. The two girls sqeualed and started talking and playing with Maka's ears while asking what it was like and other stuff.

"Half-breed," Ox mumbled, while glaring at Maka. Tears came to Maka's eyes with an anger look on her face.

"Want to come say that to my face Ox? Or don't you have the balls to do it?"

Everyone looked confused about what was going on between the two meisters. Ox and Maka were glaring each other down with so much anger towards each other.

"Ok i will! Half-breed," Ox said, growling back at Maka. Maka snarled getting her fists ready to fight Ox which would only take two seconds for Maka to beat the shit out of him.

"It's taking all my strenght not to knock you the fuck out," Maka growled.

"I'd like to see you try half-breed," Ox chuckled , turning his back to Maka with a smirk on his face. Maka had an evil smirk on her meaning she was up to no good.

Maka pulled out her biggest and thickest book she had and slammed it right into Ox's skule causing everyone to bust out laughing.

"Kim take care of your boyfriend before i really kill him," Maka sighed. Kim blushed but nodded and dragged Ox away. Maka jumped high into a tree watching the others play some basketball.

"Hey Maka let's go home since the game is over," Soul yelled, looking up at Maka from the ground. Maka landed gracefully on the ground infront of Soul. Soul started at her in aw.

"Oh Death she's so beautiful," Soul thinks, blushing while home with Maka a little ahead so she wont see the blush.

"Hey Soul lets order take-out im not in the mood to cook to night."

"Sure thats cool."

Maka looked at Soul worried that she had done something wrong or that her parents did something wrong. Maka's ears flattened against her ear in saddness. Soul could feel Maka's sad waves from her soul wavelegthen.

"Hey Maka whats wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Soul, Im just fine," Maka said, putting on a fake smile to show nothing was wrong.

"Yea right I can feel your soul wavelegthen Maka whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Soul said, trying to find out what was wrong with his meister. Maka just sighed then looked at Soul and figured it was best to just ask him so he would leave her alone later.

"Soul Did i or my family do somethingto make you made at me?"

"W-what! No Maka your family was great well except Kikyo, She looked like she didnt even want to be in your family or with your brother," Soul said, remembering the way Kikyo acted at the lunch he had with Maka's parents.

"Ugh! I hate that bitch! I dont know why my brother is even marring her! I mean I love my brother, but i wish he would have chosen better," Maka said, sighing while looking up at the sky.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"You remember that scar on my back, Well when I was little Kikyo attacked me with her sacred powers, Well i told my family I fell because I didnt want to ruion my brother's happiness."

Soul looked at her shocked as they walked into their apartment. Maka went over to the couch and turned on the tv and began to flip through the channels while Soul ordered dinner. A knock came to the door.

"I GOT IT," Maka yelled, running over to the door. When Maka opened the door she was shocked and happy to see who it was. There stood her mother and her very first best friend Kagome.

"KAGOME! I'VE MISSED YOU,"Maka yelled, hugging the girl tightly.

"M-maka I've missed y-you t-too, b-but Maka c-cant breath," Kagome said, chocking in Maka's hug. Maka let go and giggled while saying she was sorry then invited them in to sit down.

"So what are you doing here you guys," Maka asked, seeing that Soul was still on the phone.

"Well Maka Im throwing Inuyasha and Kikyo an enegament party and I invited Kagome, plus she wanted to come see you," Kami said, while taking a sip of her drink she had brought with her.

"So Maka Is Soul your boyfriend or is he your mate," Kagome asked, smirking when she saw the girl blush. Maka just blushed while shacking her head no really fast.

"If you keep shacking your head like that it's going to fall off," Soul said, sitting down by her while chuckling. Maka growled at Soul.

"Hi I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you Soul," Kagome said, smiling while shacking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kagome, How do you know Maka?"

"Oh I was Inuyasha's frist girlfriend thats when i meet Maka and we became like sisters ever since," Kagome explained, smiling at the hanyou girl. Maka smiled while nodding in agreement.

~20 minutes later~

"Bye Maka,Soul see you soon," Kagome and Kami said, leaving the two to have some private time.

"Nows my chance to tell Maka how i feel," Soul thought, looking at Maka while her back was turned from him. Slowly Soul walked up to Maka and wrapped his arms around Maka making Maka gasp.

"S-Soul W-what are you doing?"

"Maka I need to tell you something, Maka albarn I love you," Soul said, kissing her neck and hugged her from behind. Maka's eyes widen at Soul's words while turning around to look at soul.

"Soul I love you too," Maka said, smiling with tears in her eyes. Soul smirked and pulled Maka into a deep loving passionte kiss while holding her close to him. They kissed for ten minutes until they pulled away to gasp for some air. Maka and Soul starred at each other with so much love.

"So Maka will you be my girl?"

"Yes! Yes I'd love to be your girl," Maka said, smiling brightly while giving him another kiss.

* * *

V-chan: There we go there's chapter three of Maka's a hanyou.

Soul: Cool I got the girl of my dreams.

Maka: Aw Soul thats so sweet! *kisses his cheek*

Inu: You better be good to my little sister punk! *Growls*

Kag: Inuyasha sit boy! Leave them alone!

Inu: *falls down* STOOOOOOP!

V/S/M: *sweat drop*

Kami: Please remember V-chan doesnt own Soul Eater or Inuyasha and the characters.

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!


	4. lovers and Maka what happened?

V-Chan: Hey everyone I'm back with Maka's a hanyou.

Soul: Wow I'm surprised you remembered this story with all the other ones you have going on?

V-Chan: Soul sssshhh those are top secret hush hush until I'm ready to release them to the fanfic world.

Maka: Um shouldn't we be talking about the story.

Inu: V-Chan Maka is right you should be talking about the story.

Kag: *sighs*

V-Chan: Oh Yea well you seeing there's going to be…..Wait a minute I'm not telling they can read that's why gave them eyes.

Kid: V-chan doesn't own Inuyasha, Soul Eater or the Characters.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your Soul.

V-Chan: Souls are so yummy.

The next morning Maka woke up to find herself on the couch with Soul holding her as he slept. Maka couldn't help but giggle at Soul's cute face he made when he slept. Quickly giving Soul a kiss Maka got up to shower and make some breakfast for them to eat. Maka soon came out in some cut off denim jean shorts and a light pink tank top and her hair up in a ponytail while her forelocks hung lose around her face.

As soon as the smell of bacon filled the air Soul was up with a huge smirk on his face and got up to stretch while walking over to Maka.

"Morning Soul breakfast will be ready soon."

"Morning babe ok I'm going to hop in the shower." Soul said while giving her a kiss on the cheek then went to the bathroom. Maka just sighed happily while fixing breakfast.

While placing breakfast on the table a knock came to the door with Maka going to answer it. When she opened the door there stood Kagome with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey sis what's wrong? Come on in and have a seat." Maka said moving to the side to let her sister coming. Kagome nodded as a thank you and took a seat on the couch. After closing the door Maka sat down by Kagome and waited for her to tell her what's going on.

"I saw Inuyasha told and when I saw him I realized I was still in love with him; I only broke up with him because Kikyo was threating me that she would kill him I didn't!" Kagome said while crying into Maka's shoulder as she rubbed Kagome's back to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok Kagome we will get you back together with my brother no problem, have you eaten anything at all this morning?" Maka asked walking over to the kitchen to make her breakfast. Kagome shock her head no that's when Maka put her food in front of Kagome.

"Eat up I'll make me another plate so don't worry about it."

"Hey Maka we need to get some more shampoo." Soul said walking out of the bathroom and froze on the spot seeing Kagome in the living room.

"Ok Soul I'll get some later today! Soul are you ok?" Maka asked waving her hand in front of her new boyfriend. Soul dragged Maka into the kitchen quickly.

"What's she doing here?"

"Soul calm down, Kagome is upset and is still in love with my brother and I'm going to get them together; want to help." Maka asked while wrapping her arms around his neck.

(Soul has a towel on for some of you pervert's thinking the wrong way)

Soul shock his head no saying I'm on your brothers and fathers good side and I plan to stay there. Maka pouted at Soul whining fine but keep it a secret please for me. Soul smirked and nodded his head yes while going to his room to get dressed.

"I'm sorry if I interpreted something with you and Soul Maka." Kagome apologized while putting her plate in the sink.

"No your fine, why don't you go to your hotel room and get some sleep and I'll come and get you for some shopping with me and my friends tomorrow." Maka said giving Kagome a hug while walking her to the door. Kagome nodded with a smile and when she opened her smile went to a frown.

"I-Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered while looking up at Maka's older brother.

"K-Kagome w-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked surprised to see his ex-girlfriend at his sister's house. Maka couldn't help but smirk seeing the two blushing at each other making Maka having an evil idea come into her head to get her brother and Kagome together.

"Hey big brother Soul is taking me out for a bit; do mind keeping Kagome Company while I'm with my boyfriend?" Maka asked innocently with a puppy eyes to win her brother over. Inuyasha groaned knowing he couldn't say no to Maka when she looked at him like that.

"Sure no problem…hey waits what boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked mad ready to kill the human boy if he hurt his sister.

"Souls my boyfriend now silly; since last night; Kagome I'll see you later." Maka said pushing Kagome into Inuyasha as she fell into his arms blushing while Maka closed the door really fast.

~Outside the apartment~

"Um are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked helping her stand up straight. Kagome nodded with a blush while giving Maka's apartment door a quick glare before following Inuyasha to his car. It was quiet the whole way down to his car.

"So um Kagome how've you been?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the silence in the car.

"I'm doing well I'm the head surgeon at Tokyo General Hospital."

"Yea my mom told me about that congratulation; I see you made your dream come true." Inuyasha said glad that Kagome had gotten her dream job. Kagome smiled and told him thank you.

"I heard your marring Kikyo; congrads on that." Kagome said with a smile while thinking "It should be me tho."

Inuyasha nodded with small smile which made Kagome know that Inuyasha was not really happy. Kagome waited until they were at the front of her hotel to ask him.

"What's wrong Inu? I know that look and it says I'm not happy." Kagome asked turning to in her seat to face him. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to hear that Kagome recognized his facial expectation for how long they dated before their break up.

"I'm just worried about Maka and how she acts around Kikyo; I mean I want them to like each other and get along; but every time I try to get them alone they try to kill each other." Inuyasha said with a sigh while running his hand through his hair.

Kagome knew why Maka didn't like Kikyo and personal she wanted to kill Kikyo for hurting Maka; but she didn't have the heart to tell Inuyasha or break her promise to Maka to not tell.

"Don't believe Kikyo anymore Inuyasha; you don't realize how many times she's hurt Maka and me. Thanks for the ride." Kagome said getting out of the car before he could say anything.

"What does she mean by that? Has Kikyo really hurt Maka that bad that I don't know about?"

~Soul and Maka's apartment~

"Hey Soul let's go to the movies or something! Instead of being stuck in the house."

"Sure why not; but I'm paying cool guys don't let their girls pay for them." Soul said wrapping his arm around Maka while grabbing the keys. Maka giggled while rolling her eyes.

When they got there Maka could feel everyone's eyes on her and this was making her very uncomfortable making her play with her hands. Soul noticed Maka's nervousness through their wavelength and grabbed her hand giving her a smirk that very thing would be ok.

"Don't puppy I'll protect you from them." Soul whispers into Maka's ear.

"Thanks Soul-bear." Maka said with a giggle making Soul groan but with a smirk on his face knowing that was pay back for calling her puppy.

They got their refreshments and went into watch the movie. Maka wanted to see Madea's witness program which made Soul wonder why she liked these movies with this old would so dam much. An hour later Soul and Maka were laughing their butts off at the old woman throwing cold water onto the sleeping girl.

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders brining her closer to him to take in her strawberry, cherry blossom scent he loved. Soon the movie ended with Soul and Maka coming out laughing while holding hands.

"Now do you see why I love Madea movie's Soul?" Maka asked as they walked over to the bike noticing it was dinner time.

"Hell yea who knew an old woman could be funny as hell! Now that's cool." Soul said with a smirk starting the bike heading to a dinner to grab a bite to eat.

After eatting some dinner Soul and Maka went to the park to walk peacefully before turning in for the night. Soul and Maka sat under their favorite Sakura tree near the court yards enjoying each other's company until someone bothered them.

"Hello Maka."

"Kiki-hoe what are you doing here?" Maka asked growling while standing up getting ready for whatever the miko was planning. Kikyo asked if they could talk in private while glaring at Soul with cold daggers in her eyes.

"Soul go get the bike I'll be there in a minute." Maka told Soul while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure Maka?"

Maka nodded her head with a smile and told him through their link that she would be fine and to go. Soul left the park to go get the bike. After fifteen minutes of waiting Soul went to see what was taking Maka so long and when he turned the corner he saw blood and it was coming from Maka.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled running over to her and gently took her to them hospital to get her taken care of. Once Soul got her there he called Kami and the others and told them what happened and was at the hospital. After a few minutes Inuyasha busted in looking pissed off as hell and was ready to kill someone in the process.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked while growling at Soul.

"She's in her room, awake and doesn't want to see anybody but me, you, and your parents." Soul said calmly while walking into Maka's room and sat down on the bed beside her. Everyone that Soul said to Inuyasha was in the room.

"Maka my dear who did this to you?" Kami asked with tears in her eyes as she gave Maka a gentle hug.

"It was….."

V-Chan: To be continued! Hahaha! ^-^

Soul: Wait! Who attacked Maka?

Inu: Yea who did it?

Maka: Brother, soul leave her alone.

V-Chan: I'll let you think about it.

Kago: V-Chan doesn't own Inuyasha, Soul Eater or the characters.

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL! =D


	5. Kikyo did wat,new look, why r u here?

V-Chan: Hey people sorry I haven't posted anything in a while but here's chapter five of Maka's a hanyou.

Soul: So is she finally going to tell inuyasha the truth about Kikyo?

Kagome: Yea I want to see her butt get kicked for doing that to Maka!

Inuyasha: Tell me the truth about what?

Kagome: *sighs* nothing Inuyasha just go eat your ramen!

V-Chan: Now. Now children settle down now! You will know when the story begins.

Maka: So Read it or I'll take your SOUL!

Liz: V-Chan doesn't own soul eater, inuyasha or the characters.

* * *

"It was my fault I tripped over my own two feet and hit my head pretty hard, I'm sorry for making you guys worry." Maka said while quickly looking at Kikyo then her big brother. She just didn't have the heart to say it was Kikyo when she knew her brother was happy with her.

"Sweetie be careful next time you had me and your father worried sick when Soul called us." Kami said while brushing some of Maka's hair out of her face. Maka just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad you're ok sis I thought I was goanna have to kill somebody for doing this to you." Inuyasha said with a growl looking worried, revealed, and angry at the same time.

"Oooooh so will kill Kikyo for me then? Since that whore is the one who put me here." Maka thought with a giggle. Soul chuckled while shaking his head after hearing his girlfriend's thought through their link.

"Well feel better I'm going to take your mom home now, get some rest princess." InuToshi said while giving Maka a kiss on the forehead and a gentle hug. After everyone left it was just Soul and Maka in the room.

"So why didn't you tell your bro it was Kikyo?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that. My brother is happy again I don't want to see him hurt again, plus I don't want to be the one who hurt's him by telling him Kikyo did this to me." Maka said with a sigh while looking up at the ceiling. Soul climbed into bed with Maka and held her tight until she fell asleep.

The two lovers didn't know that Inuyasha was outside the door and heard everything.

"Kikyo did this to her! How could she hurt Maka? Maka hasn't done anything to her!" Inuyasha thinks with a growl and walks off to head to the hotel room to have along chat with his so called fiancée.

* * *

~At the hotel~

"Inu baby there you are I was worried sick! Where have you been?" Kikyo asked while brushing her hair in the mirror.

Inuyasha growled at her thinking "how dare she lie to me? I will never trust her again."

"None of your damn business wench! You are no longer my fiancée Kikyo." Inuyasha growled grabbing his clothes to stay with his mother and father. Kikyo stood there shocked wondering why he was calling it all off now than it clicked in her head his sister Maka must have told him when she left.

"That bitch I will kill her for this!" Kikyo thought clutching her brush tightly in her hand.

"Why Inuyasha?"

"Why? You're the reason my sister is in the hospital! You attacked my sister for no reason; mark my words Kikyo if you come near me, family, or my friends you will die by my claws." Inuyasha growled while stomping out of the room with slamming the door.

(Yay he told her off! Back to the story- V-Chan)

Kikyo picked up her cellphone and started to make a phone call to an old friend of hers.

"Hey my dear are you finally out of jail? Good cause I have a favor to ask of you." Kikyo said while grinning like a chaser cat and laughing like a mad woman.

* * *

~Next day~

"Yes I'm free of the hospital, no more horror able food for me!" Maka said with a giggle while walking out to meet her boyfriend out front to get his bike. Maka waited for five minutes at the enteric of the hospital when Soul came roaring up with his bike and the smirk that she loved the most.

"Hey beautiful; ready to go get something to eat? My treat." Soul asked while holding his hand out for hers to take helping her on to the bike.

"Yes please anywhere is better than hospital food." Maka said, making a face when someone would throw up. Soul laughed at Maka's comment and drove the road to a diner not far from their place.

They were having a great time when Maka's phone went off; it was a message from Liz.

* * *

Liz: Hey girl r u out of jail? Lol

Maka: Yea I am n I'm grabbing a bite 2 eat y?

Liz: We r suppose 2 b shopping 2day. :)

Maka: Oh k I will be there soon. Is Kagome there?

Liz: Yep just waiting on u. Now get down here or I will drag u down here! =/

Maka: K calm down b there in a few. _

* * *

Maka sighed while putting her phone away and began to finish eating before she went straight into another hell she hated.

"Who was that Maka?" Soul asked while munching on some of his fires.

"Liz of course she had to remember we were going shopping today, damn it." Maka mumbled while biting her burger harshly. Soul laughed knowing how much Maka hated going shopping with the twins.

"Maaakaaa-CHOP! It's not funny Souly-bear!" Maka said with a growl while bringing a book down on his head.

"Owe damn it Maka that hurt!" Soul yelped while rubbing his head glaring at his girlfriend. Maka just rolled her eyes and left to wait for Soul by the bike while he paid the bill so he could take her to the mall. Suddenly an idea popped into Maka's head making her smirk knowing she was starting to turn into a bad girl for thinking this but it would be worth it.

"Why don't you just take him now damn it? You know you want too." Maka's demon yelled in her head.

"No we should take your time and see what happens between us." Maka's human side said with a glare.

Maka sighed listening to the two of her other sides argue about whether or not to take Soul as her mate, but really she liked the idea of Soul as her life mate.

"Hey Maka ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yea let's go before Liz decides to kill me." Maka said hoping on as Soul took off down the road.

* * *

~Death Mall~

"Here you go puppy, do you want me to pick you up later?"

"No Liz said she would drop us off after we were done, go home and relax. I should be back in time to make dinner." Maka said while giving him a quick kiss with a blush on her cheeks. Soul smirked like crazy.

"Ok later babe." Soul said driving off.

"MAKA TAKAHASHI YOU ARE LATE!" A voice from behind came scaring Maka out of her wits end.

"Yea I know Liz, but I need a new look and we need to go to Victoria's secret, time for a new sexy mature Maka to come out." Maka said with a smirk while walking past a squealing Liz.

The two make it over to Patty, Tsubaki, Kagome, Kami, Kim, and Jackie who were talking about girl things and over stuff.

"All right girls we are on a mission today, to make Maka look sexy and mature that will knock Soul off his feet." Liz said walking back and forth like a derail sergeant plus she had a serious look on her face.

The entire girls stood in a line while saluting to Liz while yelling "YES MA'AM!"

* * *

~In the store and 6 hours later~

"Wow Maka that looks great on you!" Tsubaki said happily while clapping her hands.

Maka stood in front of them in tight skinny leather jeans with a tight purple with a leather jacket throw over it to cover her bare shoulders while turning around for them in 8 inch high heels that would make Kid proud of those shoes.

"Ok I'm wearing this one out of the store, but mama please let me pay for my things." Maka begged her mother with her cutest puppy pout and eyes. Kami laughed while petting her daughter's dog ear.

"No way sweetie this is the first time I've gotten to shop with you in years so I'm spoiling you for the day along with the other's, now let's go get our hair and nails done then we can all go home." Kami said while paying for the girl's clothes.

* * *

~another hour later~

With their new outfits and freshly done hair and nails the girl's decided to head home for the night. In the limo it was just Kagome, Maka and Kami after dropping of the rest of the girl's.

"I have some news from your brother Maka." Kami said while tapping away at her iPhone.

"What is it mama?"

"Inuyasha isn't marring Kikyo anymore he just texted me saying it was over for reasons that he doesn't want to share." Kami said worried about her son and his heart.

"YES SHE'S GONE! THE WICKED UGLY WITCH OF THE WEST IS GONE! IM SO HAPPY! IM SO HAPPY! BYE KIKI-HOE, BYE BITCH! HAHAHAHA!" Maka yelled/singed her heart out knowing she wouldn't have to see her face again. Kagome laughed while watching Maka act like a kid who just all the candy in the world.

"Well I see your taking it well Maka-Chan." Kagome said while giggling.

Maka just smiled while nodding her head fast with her mother trying to calm her down. Soon they pulled up to Kagome's hotel room.

"Thanks for everything Kami, bye Maka talk to you tomorrow." Kagome said while running over to the front door to get inside and rest after a long day.

* * *

~A few minutes later~

"Mind telling me what that was all about young lady?"

"Well I've always hated Kikyo mama. You remember that scar on my back that I said I got from falling when I was little." Maka asked her mom while looking down worried on how to tell her mother this.

Kami nodded her head yes trying not to remember that day.

"Well it was really Kikyo that gave me that scar mama."

"Oh my babe why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew back than Inuyasha was happy with her and I don't want to ruin his happiness." Maka said quietly while trying not to cry so it wouldn't ruin her make-up. Kami looked sadly at her daughter while pulling into a hug while whispering sweet ok's and it's alright into her ear.

Soon they were at Maka's apartment.

"Now dear I think you should tell Inuyasha what going on between you two ok?"

"Yes mama I will and thank you for everything mama." Maka said with a smile and gave a kiss on the cheek while grabbing her bags and headed upstairs.

"Oh and honey."

"Yes Mama?" Maka asked while looking back at her mother through the window.

"You'll knock him dead trust me." Kami said with a wink and had the driver take her away before Maka could say anything. Maka was red as a tomato and let out a sigh that calmed her down. Maka walks inside to see Soul and Black Star playing video games.

"Hey Soul-kun I'm back." Maka said while throwing her keys on the counter.

"Welcome back Maka-koi. Agh black star you cheated!" Soul said then yelled at his friend while keeping his eyes on the game.

"No I didn't and …. Wow!" Black Star said as Maka caught his eye. Soul turned around to see what he was wowing at and their stood his beautiful hanyou girlfriend in the sexiest outfit he had since her in. Soul had a nosebleed while Black Star left before he could get in trouble with Maka for staring too long.

"Oh my gods Soul are you ok?" Maka asked while running over to him.

"Um yea it's just wow Maka you look sexy." Soul said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Maka giggled while throwing her arms around his neck then gave a little kiss on his nose.

"Why thank you love, I'm glad you approve on my new wore robbed."

"Now what should we do about dinner?" Maka asked walking over to the kitchen after getting out of Soul's arms. Soul pulled her back into him then started kissing her neck mumbling "let's just order take out. I don't want you to ruin your new outfit."

Maka giggled while she placed the order as Soul kept nibbling on her neck.

* * *

~Kagome's hotel room~

Kagome was lying in bed watching some family guy when a knock came to the door. She put on her rob and went to see who it was through the hole of the door and gasped.

"W-What are you doing here?"

* * *

V-Chan: Well there we go chapter five of Maka's a hanyou.

Soul: I'm loving the new Maka V-Chan. *smirks*

V-Chan: Glad u like it Soul.

Maka: Wow I'm changing a lot in this story. *blushes* But that bitch is finally gone yay!

Kagome: IKR! Thank you V-Chan!

V-Chan: I never said she was out of it permanently.

M/K: WHY NOT!? *Whines*

V-Chan: Becuz I'm the writer and I say so. *glares*

Liz: Well please, review, favorite, or follow V-Chan's stories.

Kid: Also check out her new story we are from two different worlds.

V-Chan: Night pple I'm off to bed! *yells as Soul carry's me to bed*


	6. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
